Footsteps in the Snow
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: Merry christmas, [Itachixsakura Oneshot] All she saw were his footsteps in the snow. His promise, her patience.


Michi: Enjoy! D I seem to be obsessing over one-shots lately. frowns Anyhow, enjoy the story and remember **I do not own NARUTO at all.**

--x---

**Footsteps in the Snow**

_ItachixSakura_

_---x---_

Sakura swung her legs like a slow pendulum while she sat on the park bench observing a familiar park, more so, a familiar swing. She walked over and was disappointed in its condition.

A cool breeze swept by and small snow flakes dropped like tiny diamonds from the sky. Sakura seated herself onto the dilapidated swing hoping it would not break. She blew on her gloved hands in attempt to bring more warmth to herself. It was another year without Naruto or Sasuke but this year, like every other year, she would sit on this very swing to reminisce the past… like it was yesterday…

---x---

"Alright Sakura-chan, why not go to the park and bring home some friends for some hot chocolate?"

Little Sakura fiddled with her long bangs that covered her innocent emerald eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, sweetie, just go to the park and maybe you'll make a new friend!" replied her cheerful mother with a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled hiding her disagreement with the idea and also at her mother's attempt to lighten her up but agreed anyways.

Little Sakura dressed up in a pale pink coat and tiny beige boots and mittens added a white wool toque onto her tiny head to complete her Winter outfit. She trekked towards the old Konoha park and paused upon seeing the boy, Keita.

Oh, how she loathed that boy, he called her a pig, a wimp, and worst of all, forehead girl Just looking at him made Inner Sakura boil with anger and wait to be unleashed to shred the boy to pieces.

Sakura fiddled with her bangs once more, it was a habit of hers when she was nervous. Peeking from behind a tree, Sakura watched the other usual children play although she didn't see Naruto with them. She shrugged, thinking that he maybe at home…alone…

Little Sakura decided to visit Naruto-kun and invite him for hot chocolate after she made friends. She decided to show herself when…

BANG!

An icy snowball hit her forehead leaving a red mark. She sniffled and her eyes went wide and glassy.

"Ha-ha! Look guys! Look where I hit "FORE-HEAD" girl!"

All the children in the playground broke down laughing while Keita poked Sakura's large forehead as she started to cry.

"Fore-head girl just got owned by a snowball! Head-shotted RIGHT IN THE FORE-HEAD! Hahaa Fore-,"

The boy, Keita was interrupted by an older boy. He was tall and had silky black hair tied up in a low ponytail. He had a candy cane hanging from the side of his mouth while he carried a bag of groceries over his left shoulder.

"It's not nice to call people names, especially a little girl," mumbled the elder Uchiha.

The playground was silent and only Itachi shook his head while lifting the poor crying Sakura's chin so her eyes would look into his.

"Your forehead isn't big."

Sakura stopped crying and Itachi wiped her tears with his thumb. He smiled.

"R-really?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course, your forehead is very beautiful."

She smiled a true happy smile.

"Would you, beautiful princess come over for dinner tonight?" asked Itachi holding out his hand in front of her.

Sakura quickly nodded and grasped his free hand and the two left the park.

"Did…did you just SEE that? A great ninja just asked Sakura-chan…for dinner! Do ninjas really like large foreheads?" asked a random boy to Keita.

"W-well of course they do! Even the great Uchiha Itachi likes them!"

And so, from then on only Ino called Sakura forehead girl.

Sakura and Itachi became utterly close and spent almost each waking moment together whenever Itachi didn't have a mission. Everyone thought of them to be a brother and sister love but only Itachi knew he had really loved the young girl.

"Itachi-kun, you're my knight in shining armor," Sakura smiled but watched Itachi who was depressed and reserved. "What's wrong Itachi-kun?"

"Sakura-chan, I promise you I'll always be your knight in shining armor but, I'm going on a mission and I might not be back soon." Itachi closed his eyes and stood up.

"Itachi-kun, will…will you come back? Will I see you again?" Sakura looked as if her tears would spill any minute. Snow fell lightly overtop the white ground.

"Maybe, princess, maybe." He leaned down and kissed Sakura's small lips and left her shouting back at him,

"When you do, come to my house for hot chocolate!" she cried.

Itachi nodded and all Sakura saw before she ran home crying were his footsteps in the snow.

---x---

She jumped off the swing looking into the dark stormy sky, snowflakes lining her eyelashes and a stray tear rolled down her smooth cheek. No matter how much she had loved Sasuke she gave up, he never returned her love even when they were young. A part of her still longs for the elder Uchiha. She remembers his promise and hopes for his return. The rare kindness he had shown her encouraged her to live on and strive to be stronger. Because of him, she could take the pain of the cruel world.

"_Little cherry blossom…"_

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around the playground. She looked left, right, above below and in front; no matter where she looked all she saw was the winter wonderland.

She imagined him walking back towards her; all she remembered was his footsteps in the snow when he left her that fated snowy night.

Sakura walked back home disappointed for yet it has been eight years since he had left Konoha. She arrived home and she looked up upon hearing a familiar voice when she approached the kitchen.

"Nice to see you, kunoichi. Hot chocolate?"

Sakura's face lit up and smiled. So he kept his promise after all.

---x---

Michi: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and for all you ItaxSaku fans expect an AU SasxSakuxIta fic from me soon! Mm...Short and not so great, one-shot, got lazy sigh Maybe I'll make it better D


End file.
